To Be Quiet With You
by ScorpioInDisguise
Summary: Crona has lost her hearing and has realized her feelings for her best friend. Her world is falling apart in front of her and she doesn't know what to do anymore. But when she discovers that her hearing isn't lost for good, she wonders if gaining the attention of the girl she loves isn't impossible also. But is she even good enough? I mean...who'd love broken soul? CronaxMaka, Human
1. Chapter 1

**So. Hey! It's been awhile. Alright, see, I KNOW I have stories that desperately need updating, but, the thing is, this idea popped into my head and would not leave me alone so. Just a heads up, the characters are going to be a bit OC: Medusa especially. Instead of being a huge hitch, she's going to actually somewhat care. XD idek. This WILL be CronaxMaka, so. Yeah. **

I took a deep breath to prepare myself as Medusa pulled the car into Kid's driveway. I hadn't wanted to come, not really. But I never missed Kid's parties; he was one of my few friends and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by not coming to this one. It's not like I could call him to explain why, and anyway, they were going to find out eventually.

Medusa turned around to look at me. She used her hands to say 'are you sure?' I nodded. I had to do this. I got out of the car and Mr. Death came out. Quickly, Brandon told her about my...accident.

He turned to me, smiling encouragingly, and signaled with his hands. 'Hi! How are you?'

'I'm not sure.' I replied in sign language.

'The others are waiting for you, they don't know yet.' I nodded. Taking another breath, I turned to Medusa.

'Bye'

She turned to Mr. Death. Her mouth moved, but no sound reached my ears. Mr. Death replied and Medusa waved, backing out of the driveway. I looked up at Mr. Death anxiously.

'Are they inside? How many are here already?'

He smiled. 'They are all in there.' I gulped and slowly walked inside the house. As soon as I stepped inside, the air felt more pressured against my ears. There was a lot of noise. I clutched my pen and notebook closer against my side and stepped out of my shoes. I hesitated a moment longer before walking into view.

Maka, Soul, Kid and Black Star were all lounging on the couch, playing something on Kid's laptop. Tsubuki, Patty and Liz were watching Frozen.

Everyone looked up and their mouths opened as they all began to say something. I looked at the floor nervously, frowning. I couldn't read lips.

The silence was awkward. I peered up to look at the others, and Black Star was mouthing something. But I couldn't hear him. I gave a small wave.

After a moment of steeling myself, I went over and sat on the edge of the couch, next to Maka. (She was on the end of the group. Soul sat beside her, Black Star had the laptop in the middle, and Kid was on the other side of Black Star. Tsubuki, Liz and Patty sat on the floor in front of them.) They all just kind of stared at me with confusion and furrowed eyebrows. Anxiously, I cracked my fingers and looked down, slowly opening my notebook. Ignoring the pressure made by the sounds of them attempting to talk to me, I wrote.

_Um.. I can't hear you. I'm kind of sort of deaf now.._

A shocked silence from their part greeted my confession. Maka handed me my notebook again before pulling me into a hug. I blinked, slowly hugging her back, my stomach fluttering. Her warmth surrounded me, making everything a little less impossible to deal with. I know that she's close with soul..but I just...she's amazing.

After a couple of heartbeats, Maka let go. There was a second of hesitation before I pulled away reluctantly. All of my friends seemed shocked and sympathetic. I wish they wouldn't be. I don't want them to worry about me, I'm not important. They should just be happy.

After a moment, Maka took my pen and notebook and scribbled something in it. By the time that it was returned to me, there were several notes written there.

_Wow Crona. Your luck suck. The world hates you._

_Black Star! That's not very nice. I'm sorry Crona, this must be hard for you!_

_Not Cool. I'm Sorry That this Happened to you ;/_

_We're all here for you, Crona. If you need me, ill be here3 c: _

I frowned anxiously.

_Don't apologize! It's so much easier to read now, anyway. Much more peaceful.._

It still felt awkward though. I could feel their pity.

Throughout the evening, I could feel them talking to each other; screaming, yelling, laughing. It pressed against my eardrums and made me happy that they were happy. But they still would stare at me every now and then, after a conversation, and it only reminded me of how different and unnormal I was. How I was ruining their fun sleepover. I finally had enough when Black Star was looking through movies and suddenly yelled with excitement, finding one that he obviously deemed fit to watch. He was about to put it on when they suddenly all looked at me, guilty and nervous and pitiful. I narrowed my eyes, scribbling irritably.

_What. Stop looking at me like that and watch the damn movie if you want to! I'm not going to be offended or feel left out if that's what you think!_

After that, Black Star put the movie on. I curled up in the corner of the black couch with my sign language book. It never hurt to learn more. Black Star and Soul watched the movie on the yellow couch, while Maka talked with the other girls on the floor.. Kid had his own laptop that he fiddled on.

After a while, I got bored with reading and set the book beside me. As I got up to fetch my tablet, I felt everyone's eyes immediately turn on me. I dropped my gaze self consciously, and quickly out of the room. When I returned, their eyes were still drawn to me. I tripped nervously before flopping down on my couch again.

I put my headphones on and put the volume on high. The sound felt different then the usual talking and noise that always pressed against my eardrums. It felt more comfortable, more normal, and I could almost imagine that I could actually hear the music if I tried hard enough. Impossible, of course, but when I put on my music, my mind can immediately create what I should be hearing.

I jumped, snapped out of my thoughts by a touch on my arm. I looked over to find that Maka had moved and was now looking at me strangely. I handed her the notebook with a sigh.

_...um. What are you doing? _

_Listening to music._

_..? o.o _

_I can use the pressure from the sound to imagine the music being played. It's. Comforting._

_Ok.._

I set my notebook to the side with a sigh. I hated this life. I hated myself. I don't know how to deal with all this anymore.

Maka didn't move back to the other couch. I looked over to discover, with surprise, that Soul and Kid were already sprawled out, asleep, and Black Star was almost unconscious, if not completely. Liz and Patty were sound asleep on the pullout mattress and Tsubuki was curled up on the chair, a look of peace on her face. I looked over at Maka, to catch her watching me. She quickly looked down at my Sign Language book, open on her lap. I hesitated, trying to bury the longing, but soon decided that I didn't even care anymore, I was too tired. So I refocused on the music, leaning against her.

_I'm not yours and you're not mine_

_But we can sit and pass the time_

_No fighting wars, no ringing chimes_

_We're just feeling fine_

_This is where we're supposed to be_

_Sitting by a broken tree_

_No tragedy, no poetry_

_Just staring at the sky_

_I could wait a thousand hours_

_Stay the same in sun and showers_

_Pick apart a hundred flowers_

_Just to be quiet_

_Tell me when you feel ready_

_I'm the one, there's not too many_

_Hold my hand to keep me steady_

_Just to be quiet with you, with you_

_I like it here beside you, dear_

_You're even more than you appear_

_And in the clouds my head is clear_

_Every time you say hello_

_Here's my heart and here's my mouth_

_And I can't help if things come out_

_'Cause there are words I want to shout_

_But maybe I'll stay low_

I sighed, wishing I could hear the music for real. Maka's emotions were uncomfortable and awkward, I could feel them clear as day. Tired, I pushed myself away from her, hurt. I swayed with exhaustion. As I was only just out of the hospital last week, I got tired easier, and I really should've went to sleep hours ago. Maka turned to watch me as I yawned, almost nodding off. It might have been sleep clouding my brain, but I pushed the book off of her lap and laid down, melting into the warmth that held both comfort and pain.

I was already halfway gone when she accepted this as fact and covered my curled up form with a blanket.

And I fell once again; Into oblivion and into her.

**So. I hoped you liked it~ XD Idek, I tried.**

**Anyway Yes, once again, I'm sorry for being so inactive! ;^; I'll try to get some updates up soon!**

**Till then! X33**

**~Scorpio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay wow. And update already?! *Gasps* Such fanfiction. Much Update. Very speed. Wow.**

I was awake for a brief period of time when I was moved by somebody. I forced my eyes open with effort, and a woman (Medusa?) offered me an impatient smile and handed me my open note book. I dropped my eyes and stared at the question for a moment before the letters broke through the cloud of sleep fogging my brain.

_'Do you want to stay at Maka's for a week while I go away? I don't know if you can manage with just yourself and someone unexperienced like Maka..'_

And flash of anger. I know I'm quiet and timid, but I can take care of myself!

_'Yes. '_

My eyes slid close again. I was tired. I stayed up too late lastnight. My body wasn't fully recovered. I felt Medusa pick me up. I fell asleep again.

I finally came to for good awhile later. Looking around I found myself in Maka's room, my headphones around my neck. I repositioned them on my head and sat up, focusing on the sound waves of the music to wake myself fully. I quickly recognized the song as 'Jenny' by Lily Sevins. But something was different...

I shot upright.

No...yes! I could faintly HEAR the song! I concentrated hard.

_Jenny darling, you're my best friend._

_But there's a few things that you don't know of._

_Why I borrow your lipstick so often_

_I'm using your shirt as a pillow case._

_I wanna ruin our friendship_

_We should be lovers instead_

_I don't know how to say this_

_Cause you're really my dearest friend._

_Jenny darling you're my best friend._

_But I'm doing bad things that you don't know about._

_I'm stealing your stuff now and then_

_Nothing you'd miss, but it means the world to me._

_Jenny, take my hand_

_We are more than friends_

_I'll follow you until the end_

_Jenny, take my hand,_

_I cannot pretend why I'll never like your new boyfriend_

_Oh, your love for them won't last long_

_Forget those amigos_

Yes! Shock and excitement courses through me. I scrambled to untangle myself from the blankets and, in my haste, found myself rolling off of the bed, flailing. I hit the floor with a quiet thump. The noise attracted Maka, who sprinted into the room, eyes locking on my ridiculous looking form. She came over and crouched beside me, staring with concern. I just smiled widely at her, which was quite unusual for me. I resumed my attempts to untangle myself from the blanket. Maka sighed, shaking her head and helped me. Once I was free, I threw myself on her.

"Hey!" I yelled. She winced and I remMakaed guilty that she could hear perfectly fine and I just shouted in her ear. I pulled away and looked down, but still couldn't resist the small smile that crept onto my lips.. She raised her eyebrows and grabbed my notebook

_'Okay what. Why are you so happy and energetic this morning? Not that I'm complaining! It suits you. c: So spill.'_

_'I can hear! Okay, not exactly, but I can faintly hear whatever is loud enough. So, maybe my hearing is coming back!'_

She grinned and pulled me into a hug again. Talking with her hands, she said.

"That's great!"

I gave her a confused look. "Since when can you sign?"

She grinned and pulled out my book in reply. I shook my head in disbelief before getting up. I grabbed my playbook and headed for the door, Maka on my heels.

By the middle of the week, my hearing was almost back to normal. I was ecstatic, striking conversations with Maka whenever I saw a chance, listening to music, watching tv. I still couldn't do anything too active for long periods of time, but that was okay.

I was siting on the couch with Maka, who was on her phone. The lull in our conversation was broken when I blurted out the question that was on my mind.

"Can we go for a walk, just to the ice cream place?" I asked. She looked at me, thinking.

"I don't know...you get tired easily enough without leaving the house, and your hearing is still sensitive...there's a risk of it getting redamaged from too much noise..."She pointed out.

"Oh, please?" I begged. "I haven't been on a walk in forever because nobody thought it would be safe for a deaf person. And I really want ice cream, please?!" I widened my eyes hopefully; I really wanted to get out of the house, otherwise I wouldn't be confident enough to ask for this. I was really desperate.

She looked uncertain.

"Pleeease?" I whined, laying on top of her legs and flipping onto my back, staring at the ceiling with my best hopeless-sad expression.

There was a moments hesitation before she gave in. "..alright." I shot up with a smile.

"Yes!" I hugged her tightly. "thankyou!" I whispered shyly before jumping up and sprinting away, grabbing my coat and shoes. I slipped them on and stood, shifting on my feet, as I waited for her to be ready. After what felt like forever, we were ready to go.

Eagerly, I stepped outside. The forgotten sounds of the world hit me all at once, my ears ringing. The rushing sounds were overwhelming, suffocating me, making me feel small. I was afraid, terrified, and felt very silly and ashamed because of this.

Maka, who had stepped out beside me, watched my reaction.

"Everything ok?" She murmured.

_No._ "Yes." I whispered weakly. She narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"Maybe we shouldn't -"She started. I quickly shook my head, cutting her off.

"I want to go." My voice cracked and I swallowed, attempting to sound confident. "Let's go." I started forward. Maka started to follow me, but suddenly stopped. She swung around, sprinting into the house. I waited nervously, uncomfortable with the infinite space and sounds surrounding me. I almost wailed in relief when she returned, holding my wireless headphones.

"Here." She passed them to me. With a grateful sigh, I slid them on, muting the noise instantly. I smiled timidly at Maka, who offered me her hand. Nervously, I took it,and we started down the road.

Now that my ears weren't drumming painful, the walk wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. Honestly, though, all I could focus on was the warmth of Maka's hand, as sad as it made me to know that she was only being friendly. I mean, I understand. Looking up at the tree branches that stretched over the sidewalk, spilling shadows onto us, I thought about how hopeless I was. Even before the accident that caused my loss of hearing, I was shy, always on the verge of an anxiety attack. I couldn't deal with people, but they definitely knew how to deal with me. People always shoving against me, snickering when I flinched in fright. The teasers, the people who just watched, and then there were the violent ones...

Despite the warmth, I shivered. Maka looked over at me and signed with her hands.

"Are you okay?"

I gave her a small smile, to convince her. "Yeah". Whenever I had my headphones on, we would only ever communicate through sign language. Mostly because the only time I put my headphones on without music is when the sounds were too overwhelming and started to hurt. Maka understood this.

Maka didn't look completely convinced, and I half wished that I could tell her about what's weighing me down, but I knew that I never could. And not just because half of it was her. No, I didn't want her to know how much of a freak I am, I don't want her to worry.

I was saved from having to further convince the pretty girl when the Ice Cream shop came into view. I followed Maka up to the windows and took off my headphones, immediately trying not to flinch from the noise that rushed forward.

"What kind do you want?" Maka asked. I hesitated a moment, thinking.

"Chocolate-Vanilla Mix?" I said, though it sounded like an unsure question, as though I was asking for permission.

Maka smiled at me, and turned to the man behind the windows, who was staring impatiently at me. I anxiously shuffled to hide behind my friend, dropping my gave self-consciously. "A Mixed cone and a Chocolate cone, please?" The man grunted out a number and Maka handed him a five dollars bill. She turned to smile at me, which I returned a moment too late because I was too busy losing myself in her eyes. Quickly, I looked away.

The Ice Cream man returned and handed us our cones with nothing more than a growl. We took them and turned back to the sidewalk, about to head home. Just as I took a lick on the vanilla side of my cone, I spotted a vaguely familiar person out of the corner of my eye. Turning to get a better look, I gasped, Maka stopping mid step to see what I was gaping at. The girl waved.

"D-Demi?!"

**Alright. I dunno how that turned out but. XD I'm just shooting ideas into fanfics so. X33**

**Anywho, The song in this chapter is "Jenny" By Lily Sevins, and the one from the last chapter was "Quiet" by Lights. (sorry, forgot to mention that! XD)**

**So. Yas. Fingers crossed for another update soon :**

**~Scorpio**


	3. Chapter 3

**Idek guys. Third chapter in three days. I think I'm sick or something. **

Maka narrowed her to eyes. "You know her?" She asked. I nodded slowly, trying to keep myself from trembling. "How?"

"I-" My voice cracked. "Can we just go home now? Quickly?" I pleaded. Maka looked confused but nonetheless, started walking. I stayed close beside her. Unfortunately, Demi was persistent, and ran to catch up with us, bumping hard against my shoulder.

"Hey, Crona," She snickered. "Didn't expect to see you here." I looked down at the ground, answering in a quiet voice.

"H-hi Demi..." She leaned uncomfortably close to me, cupping her ear mockingly.

"What? I can't here you when you mumble like that. Speaking about hearing, don't you know it's rude to listen to music when someone's talking to you?" Demi scoffed, rolling her eyes at Maka and plucking the headphones off of me. Unprepared, the sounds hit painfully, and I flinched. Maka noticed this and narrowed her eyes at Demi, reaching over to grab my headphones from her.

She tutted, placing them over her own head, bursting into laughter a moment later. "You freak! There isn't even any music turned on!" The anger pulsing from Maka took me by surprise as she snatched the headphones from the bigger girl.

"Well, obviously!"She snapped. "They aren't connected to anything! Which you would've noticed if you weren't an idiot." Maka returned them to me, and I quickly slid them on, sighing in relief when the pain ebbed. "Who ARE you, anyway?" She demanded.

"Oh, Crona and I used to be CLOSE friends!" Demi replied in a voice sweet as honey. "But then she moved away, and we lost touch! It's lucky I came to visit my dad this weekend and bumped into her." She jutted out her lips in a forced pout before asking in a snarky voice, "And who might YOU be? Crona's girlfriend? Haha, no, that can't be it. The little lesbian couldn't get a girl even if she was one of the last humans on earth." Demi studied her purple nails. I winced when she brought up the lesbian comment. I hadn't told any of my friends yet, especially not Maka. I just didn't know how to deal with confessions. "I'd say you were her friendly but that's impossible. The girl is useless can't even order food at a restaurant without stuttering thirty times and being asked to repeat her order because they couldn't hear her." She let out a sharp laugh. Maka clenched her fists.

"Crona is one of the sweetest girls I've met, and my best friend." She growled. I shuffled backwards, scared of what might happen. Demi completely ignored the aggressive tone in Maka's voice, waving her hand.

"Well. I'd LOVE to stay and chat," Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "But I've gotta go. See ya." With that, she swung around and blended into the crowd of people waiting for ice cream. Maka closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then grabbed my hand, somewhat roughly, leading me towards home.

Most of the walk was spent in tense silence, until each of us finished our cones. The moment I'd been dreadfully expecting came when Maka asked the question.

"What's the truth about that Demi person?"

I sighed, looking down at my clasped hands. I figured that I would have to tell her about my past eventually. I guess the time has come. I took a deep breath to steady myself and launched into the story with a quiet voice.

"When I was a little girl, my mother was always drinking, always drunk. It started when my father was killed fighting in the military. I think that that was the way that she escaped from her grief.. For years, I put up with the abuse that was given to me during her drunken fits of rage. I learned to be quiet, to stay close to the shadows. I became afraid of other people, and would always hide from the other kids in my class..

"Eventually, A teacher found the cuts and bruises and demanded to know how they came to be there. Taught to answer any adult, I told her everything, scared that she might do what Medusa did whenever I didn't answer her truthfully. Well. My mother got put into a rehab to break her of her addiction, and I moved in with my aunt and uncle.

"Because I didn't know how to deal with the other kids, because I was always shy, because I flinched at everything, because I had anxiety...I was an easy target. That freak of a new kid. I was constantly picked on, kicked down, insulted, teased, taunted, poked at... But it was all verbal. I didn't care that it was me, I kind of preferred it to be me than any of the other kids who were normal with normal lives and not fucked up. I could handle this. Well. Before Demi came along...

"She was the violent one. It started small, getting poked in the hall, tripped in the classrooms. But.." I swallowed, hating this memory. Hating the fact that I was too weak to do anything. "Then she started to get worse. Telling me how worthless and useless and unimportant I was while she pushed me to the ground and kicked me. Saying how no one could ever love me because I was so broken and hopeless while she shoved me against the walls, punching me. Somehow, she figured out my sexual preference before I did, and it just got worse from there." I struggled to keep the pain inside me from spreading further throughout my body. "Finally, FINALLY, Medusa was released from the hospital and we moved here. But Demi couldn't leave without one last jab, a big finish." I laughed sadly. "Just at the end of the day, she said to me, right there in front of everyone. "You should do everyone a favor and kill yourself when you get to your new house, you freak. Save the people at that school the trouble of dealing with a thing like you." ...The worst part, Maka? I considered it. I almost did it. But...then I met you and all the others and I know that i can deal with this now." _I just wish that there was a possibility that you could like me. _ But I didn't say that.

Maka was quiet. I didn't dare look at her.

We arrived in the house and stepped inside. After an awkward moment of just standing there, Maka pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh..Crona...I didn't. I wish. I'm so sorry." She croaked. I closed my eyes. _Don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's never your fault._

I pulled away, staring at the floor. All of a sudden, I felt drained and exaughsted and numb. I looked up at Maka, forcing a small smile.

"I just need to sleep, ok? I'm just tired." I whispered. Maka blinked at me, concerned.

"Do you want me to keep you company for awhile?" She offered.

I shook my head. "No, thank you." I turned and began to walk away, pausing right inside the door.

_Actually, yes, Maka please. I need exactly that right now. I need you. I think I'm in love with you, please come with me and make me unsad. Please don't leave. Don't let me be alone._

But I didn't say that.

**#SoYeah. This one is kinda sucky but I had to sort of explain Crona's backstory a bit and yeahno nevermind. I have no excuses for the chapter of crap XD**

**#WhatDoNow Guess I hope you liked it? XD **

**~Scorpio**


End file.
